Romeo and Juliet
Romeo and Juliet is a 1994 American animated musical romantic film produced by Multimedia Animation for Universal Pictures. Based on the Shakespearean tragedy of the same name, the film stars the voices of Tate Donovan, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Kline, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Patrick Stewart, Tracey Ullman, Rupert Everett, Whoopi Goldberg, and Julia Louis-Dreyfus. Directed and co-written by Michael Wildshill and co-written by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, and Noni White, it follows Romeo and Juliet, two teenagers who fall in love against the wishes of their warring families. The film was released in the United States on September 23, 1994, and was a critical and commercial success, earning over $186.3 million against its $44 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Tate Donovan as Romeo, the son of Lord Montague and his wife Lady Montague **Brad Kane as Romeo's singing voice *Sandra Bullock as Juliet, the only daughter of the patriarch of the House of Capulet who falls in love with Romeo **Sally Dworsky as Juliet's singing voice *Kevin Kline as Mercutio, a close friend to Romeo and a blood relative to Prince Escalus and Count Paris. *Gene Hackman as Tybalt, the son of Lady Capulet's brother, Juliet's short-tempered first cousin, and Romeo's rival. **Jim Cummings as Tybalt's singing voice *Nathan Lane as Benvolio, Lord Montague's nephew and Romeo's cousin. *Patrick Stewart as Friar Laurence, a wise advisor to Romeo and Juliet. *Tracey Ullman as the Nurse, the personal servant, guardian (and former wet nurse) of Juliet Capulet, and has been since Juliet was born. *Rupert Everett as Count Paris, a suitor of Juliet. He is handsome, wealthy, and a kinsman to Prince Escalus. *Whoopi Goldberg as Rosaline, the niece of Lord Capulet. *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Queen Mab, a symbol for freedom and also becomes Romeo's psyche after he realizes that he is also a floating spirit. Additional voices *Charlie Adler *Jack Angel *Corey Burton *E.G. Daily *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *Mr. Lawrence *Sherry Lynn *Mickie T. McGowan *Patrick Pinney *Frank Welker Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Release Home media Romeo and Juliet was released on VHS and LaserDisc on April 25, 1995. On April 4, 1998, the film was re-released on VHS as part of the Universal Family Features collection. The film was later released on DVD on November 13, 2001. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an average grade of 90%, based on 75 reviews. The site's concensus reads "Based on Shakespeare's famous tragedy, Romeo and Juliet delivers smart and fun experiences with the dazzling performances by Donovan and Bullock." On Metacritic, the film has an average score of 75 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:1994 Category:1990s Category:Romeo and Juliet Category:Films directed by Michael Wildshill Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:G-rated films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Aleka Productions films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Musical films Category:Films based on books